Fi
“Rachel… It has been the most wonderful time of my existence to serve the Hero of Time… I am thankful you had allowed me… to have that experience again.” -Fi to Rachel (src) Fi (originally from Zelda: Skyward Sword) is a mystical spirit that resided in the Master Sword, who once served the Legendary Hero, Link long ago. She was sealed within the sword for thousands of years, but when the Master Sword revealed itself to Rachel, Fi was awakened. She now serves Rachel, who is the Hero's descendant, and later her son, Cheren. History Fi was created by the gods in Skypia along with the Master Sword's original form. For eons, she served the various incarnations of Link, the Hero of Time. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Rachel's Yield Staff finally took its true form as the Master Sword as Fi revealed herself to Rachel. She accompanied Rachel on the whole Firstborn Quest, giving her useful tips in her levels and growing closer with her as she aimed to defeat Ganondorf. In the final battle against Satandorf, Fi helped Rachel, Mandy, and Lehcar power the Sealing Tri-Strike to defeat the Devil once and for all. In Zen and Intent, Fi takes incoming calls from operatives during the Figure fiasco and reports them to Rachel. Nextgen Series In Mark of Courage, Fi witnessed Rachel training her son, Cheren, and comments that Cheren may be able to wield the Master Sword one day. In The Son of Evil, Fi mentions to Rachel that a new evil is arising (likely talking about Nerehc, but it's unconfirmed). She and the Master Sword are also used by Cheren for the first time as he fights Nerehc. In Scorched Wings, Cheren fought with Phosphora and had Fi examine her, and Fi determined Phosphora gets her strength from the Lightning Scarf. In Operation: MASKED, Fi accompanied Cheren through most of his journey in the Termina Dimension, giving him hints on how enemies work, and introducing new areas that they come to. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Fi guides Sectors V, W7, and Sugar to the Solana Galaxy to find Meloetta. After the Symphonia adventure, Fi returns to Earth to report to Cheren. After they get the Ocarina of Time, Fi explains its properties, and reveals that she can command it to warp the user to a desired point in time. She examines a sword owned by Madara Uchiha so Nerehc was able to play the ocarina and meet Madara in the past. Fi is later ordered by Cheren to stay with Nerehc and help him use the ocarina to travel to various eras using the Multiverse Portal. Battles *Link vs. Demise. *Rachel vs. Ghirahim. *Rachel vs. King Bulblin. *Rachel, Mandy, and Lehcar vs. Demise/Satandorf. *All heroes vs. Arceus. *Cheren vs. Nerehc Onu. *Cheren vs. Phosphora. *Cheren and Melissa vs. Eelion. *Cheren and Kellie vs. Mozand. *Cheren and Merida vs. Stalgod. *Cheren vs. Majora. *Cheren vs. Morgan Uno. Appearance Fi is a blue spirit made of diamond, with a cape that is half-blue and half-purple. She wears purple leggings with thin blue lines going around them, and similar-colored shoes. She has blue hair and blank blue eyes, and a small diamond on her forehead. She has a slightly larger diamond on her chest, connecting the halves of her cape. Personality Fi doesn't show emotion and speaks sort of tonelessly, with an echoey voice. She is very wise and can describe nearly anything she examines, but tends to point out the obvious a lot. She is very loyal to her masters and always addresses them as "Master", be it Link, Rachel, or Cheren, but Fi is happy to be thought of as a friend to them. Fi will follow any order that is within her power, even if it's to be apart from her master to aid somebody else. When working for Nerehc, Fi addresses him in a snappy way, calling him things like "Master's Wannabe" or "Not-Master Nerehc." She generally uses such titles when speaking to other people besides her master, like calling Nigel "Master's Significant Other" or Nolan "Master's Questionable Underling." Powers Fi is very wise and knowledgeable, able to scan a person or area and describe everything she can about them. As a spirit, she can float around and go through walls, and if her master is falling, she is able to emerge and hold onto them, softening their fall. If requested, Fi is able to leave the Master Sword for long distances and periods of time to aid others, even if it means flying across millions of light-years in a matter of minutes. She can also shock any person that takes the Master Sword. Because the Master Sword was made from the same Timeshift Stone as the Ocarina of Time, Fi is able to telepathically command the ocarina to warp the user to any desired point in the past. Fi is also able to determine the age of a person or object, and by sending the data to the Ocarina of Time, the person can warp to an era where that object existed. Stories She's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent *Mark of Courage *Operation DUSK (mentioned) *The Son of Evil *Scorched Wings *Operation: MASKED *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *The diamond on her forehead is similar to Lady Tsunade's on Naruto. *Cheren and Nerehc once argued about the pronunciation of Fi's name, referencing the debate among some Zelda fans about how her name is pronounced. In the Gameverse, it is pronounced "Fee." Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Spirits Category:Allies